


Needed

by nan



Series: Stucky Ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Frottage, Held Down, Illustrated, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn’t know how Steve knew he sometimes needed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Bucky didn’t know how Steve knew he sometimes needed this. Needed to take charge, needed to be in control. But he did. So when Bucky gripped his wrists, Steve allowed it, struggling against him just a moment as if testing the waters, a smile curling on his lips when Bucky tightened his grip and slammed his hands against the bedding. When Bucky pressed himself between Steve’s thighs, Steve spread himself further apart until Bucky was cradled against him, their cocks sliding wetly against each other. Bucky pressed his mouth against Steve’s, licking at the seam of his lips before pressing inside in a sweet kiss, even as he started pressing his hips against Steve’s in a filthy grind.

Breaking the kiss, Steve tilted his head against Bucky’s shoulder; against Bucky’s _metal arm_ and Bucky hissed, pressing his face against Steve’s cheek, murmuring nonsensical praise as his thrusts quickened, until he came with a low groan, his teeth a sharp line pressed against Steve’s throat. He reached down and cupped Steve’s cock with his flesh hand, hold too tight to be pleasurable but still Steve moaned, hips jerking up in a helpless spasm as he came over Bucky’s hand.

After, as they grew still, Bucky’s cheek resting against Steve’s chest from his place over him, he murmured, “Thanks.”

A hand carded through his hair. “For what?” The words were so softly spoken that Bucky felt them rather than heard them.

"For letting me. You know." Bucky remembers being brash, being blatant when it came to sex but now he’s hesitant, almost shy. He cleared his throat. “I know you’re used to be in charge with everything so. Thanks.”

It was quiet for a moment, an unbearable heaviness in the air before Steve chuckled and rapped his knuckles against Bucky’s head gently. “Well, you’re welcome. But as much as I’d like to claim being a selfless lover, that’s not really what’s happening here.”

Bucky frowned and looked up to find Steve grinning, pretty blue eyes narrowed from the strength of it. “I like it,” he said simply. “I really…I like it a lot, Buck. You’re not the only getting something out of this.”

A small smile growing, Bucky moved up until he was leaning over Steve, his hair a curtain around their faces. “Oh yeah?”

Steve smirked. “Yeah.”

"You liked being pinned down and helpless?" It sounded ridiculous to Bucky’s ears but something low in his gut jerked at the words and Steve’s eyes darkened and grew heated, even though they’d both just came.

"If I’m being pinned down by the right person." Steve cupped Bucky’s face in his hands. "I’m not just _allowing_ this to happen. I want it to. Okay?”

Bucky stared at him for a moment before nodding against his hands. “Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit piece for these two. I'm excited! I haven't been this prolific in a long time; I don't post everything to AO3 because I feel like it's for SERIOUS STUFF ONLY but man, six art and/or fic things in the past week? This is what obsession feels like. ;;;;
> 
> [Come cry with me about winter soldiers and the captains who love them](http://yaynan.tumblr.com).


End file.
